Fourgiveness
by rionsremy
Summary: Set 3 years after Allegiant. Spoilers. Tobias is having nightmares, like those from his fear landscape. He has the feeling that someone is watching him, and he finds himself hullucinating about Tris. As paranoia sets in, he discovers that those he loves are protecting him from the truth. A truth that has the ability to remake him, or destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers in this story! **

**I recently finished Allegiant and found it hard to cope with what happened. It was like losing a friend. So this story is about Tobias and Tris, 3 years after the events that took place in Allegiant. **

**Ps. I have not written Fan fiction in a long time; your criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive. **

I wake to a dull ache that pound's against my rib cage. It is not a hot night but I find myself covered in sweat, despite there being a cool breeze that gently flows in through my downstairs apartment window. I moan _her_ name into my pillow, as I try and forget the nightmare I just had. I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I flick on the light and I am alarmed at my reflection. My eyes have betrayed me during the night and have become all red and puffy. I splash water on my face hoping the coldness will alleviate the swelling of my crying eyes.

I stare at my reflection, my eyes fall on my short haircut, stubble on my cheeks, and then they fall to the tattoo across my heart. It's newer to the collection, but most precious to me out of them all. My tattoos remind me of my old life in a faction stable society. But this one purely reminds me of _her._

It has been three years since _she_ left, three years since _she_ sacrificed herself. It's taken me a good portion of those three years to let her go, to live the way _she_ would have wanted me to continue. It has been a long hard three years. _She_ was the only person I loved, _she_ grounded me to the earth, and _she_ was the one who taught me to be strong even if _she_ never realized it.

At first _her_ loss was unbearable, I wanted to lose it all, and if it weren't for Christina, the memory of _her_ would have vanished, I could forget all the terrible things that had ever happened to me and I could be remade, I could start my new life fresh. Like Edith prior, there were things I would have been happy to forget.

But looking back now that was so selfish of me to think that way, and I know that _she_ would have been offended and hurt if I had forgotten _her._ And Christina was right, all that has happened to me has made me who I am today, and just the memory of _her_ is what keeps me alive, it keeps me going, it keeps me safe, it keeps me strong.

The last five months have been easier, since we scattered _her_ ashes it's like I freed _her_, let _her_ go from the prison that I kept _her_ in. Its kinda symbolic the way we scattered _her_ ashes off the zip line, I know _she_ would have loved that last run. And now I feel that _she_ is finally free, to fly with the wind, or stay, if _she_ pleases. I enjoy the wind, because, even though it sounds ridiculous, it makes me feel like _she_ is near me, flying around in the breeze, whispering my name. Giving me strength.

But the last week has been heavy on my heart, I have dreamt that _she_ has been dying and that I cannot save _her_, I cannot get to _her_. Just like my fear landscape all those years ago, it's the same thing all over again. And when I wake it feels like _she_ was there, standing, watching me, and my face tingles the way it did when only _she _touched me, like the electricity still lingers on my flesh.

I'm being haunted by the memory of _her_ all over again. And its chilling.

I walk back into the bedroom. As I walk over to my two person bed and sit down I smell _her_ like she is blowing in through the window. I stop and freeze. _The window!?_ I get up cautiously and peer out of it. Last night I remember sliding the window to a small crack to let a bit of air flow in. Now I realise that the window is wide open and I feel alarmed, like someone has been here. Standing over me, watching me. I slam the window shut and lock it.

_Sorry _i say to her in my head, as I hear the winds hollow noise moan against my window, _I can't have you in here tonight. _I don't sleep well after that.

**Second chapter is already written. Let me know if you're eager to find out who was in Tobias's room. **


	2. Chapter 2 - nightmares and daydreams

**Second chapter! Ok thankyou for the reviews! I didn't expect to get feedback so fast and so positive. And I want to say my heart goes out to you all who feel so hurt by Tris's death. I will admit I sobbed for an hour, I had to stop reading just to get a grip and then I had to read the ending of the book again because I couldn't see through my tears the first time. The next few chapters won't really have anything exciting in it til the fourth one. But I will keep it as interesting as I can, and update as soon as I can. But please keep reading because... .I don't want to spoil it so just keep reading. P.s this fantic is rated M for a reason, I can promise that there won't be any swearing but there will be adult themes – Rionsremy**

**Disclaimer: I don't think this is necessary, because if I actually owned the divergent trilogy, the third book would have had a completely different ending. I don't own divergent just to be clear.**

'_**Tobias...' I can hear her calling my name, like a siren.**_

'_**Tris!' I call to her. Searching through the crowds and crowds of people, I cannot see her face**_

'_**Tobiassss...' she beckons again, more longingly**_

'_**Where are you?' I yell**_

'_**I'm here!' she calls from behind me, I turn and she isn't there**_

'_**I can't see you! ' I panic**_

'_**come find me' she taunts**_

'_**Tris please!' I beg her, my eyes welling**_

'_**I never left you Tobias' she whispers **_

_**I turn and there I see her in the crowd. She is not how I remember her, taller, older, more beautiful if possible. 'Tris' I call as I start my way through the crowd to her. **_

'_**Tobias!" she says more urgently**_

'_**I'm coming!' I yell back frustrated by the crowds that won't move**_

'_**Tobias come find me' she begs and I can see tears pouring down her face now**_

'_**I can't' I say stopping in my tracts. 'You're dead; I can't go to you there'**_

'_**Tobias, I never left you. I'm here, save me!' the screams as I see the crowd pushing her back**_

'_**Tris!' I scream**_

'_**Help me Tobias, they have got me! Don't leave me here!' she begs**_

_**The words come out before I realize 'I will find you Beatrice' **_

The bang is what pulls me from my nightmare. My head is thick with a brewing headache, and I can here panic banging on my door. I get up and go to open it

'Well it's about time four!' Christiana say worriedly, 'I've been knocking for a while now and calling out to you, I could hear you screaming on my way for a jog this morning! What's happening in there?'

I sigh, what a headache today is already turning out to be.

'Nothing, thanks for checking on me' I say rubbing my eyes

'Didn't sound like "nothing" to me; have you got someone it there? It sounded like you were talking to someone!' Christina gets on her tip toes and peers over my shoulder into my apartment eyes darting over the room in search of whoever she is looking for

'I was having a nightmare okay' I say deadpan

'Another one? Four that's one every night this week since-'

'Yea I know! I don't want to talk about it okay' I snap and start walking back into my apartment, I go to close the door but Christina is already inside behind me, sneaky girl. I look at her and her expression has changed from alarm to pity, _great just what I need, a pity party_

'I'm sorry four I didn't mean to make you mad, maybe you should go and see Matthew'

'I don't need to go and see Mathew okay, I'm fine!'

'Could have fooled me champ. I'm serious you should go and see him, he is working on some pretty amazing stuff lately, he Cara and Caleb have made some amazing break throughs in science and anyway it's hard to explain but he is into the whole psychology thingy maybe he could give you something for you nightmares.'

'Chris just drop it I'm not in the mood ok' I rub my temples and go and flop on the bed. In the last three years we have become such good friends, I wonder if this is what having a sister is like.

'Four' she whines dragging out the last part of my nickname. I told her long ago that she doesn't have to call me four, but she said she couldn't call me Tobias because that belonged to Tris. And she didn't want Tris to think she was cutting her grass if ever Tris was watching. I kinda agree with Chris, I only want Tris to call me Tobias.

'Chirstinaaaa' I whinge back into my pillow suppressing a smile. She hates when I mimic her. I tense up in expectation of the pillow she will peg at me, but I don't move I just let it hit me and my smile broaden knowing that I got a rise out of her.

'Ow' I say into my pillow and she laughs. I look up at her and give her a soft smile, she has grown into quite the woman, taller, more developed, she is a real stunner I admit, and whenever we go out she always gets stares. She makes me think of Tris and my dream, would Tris be taller if she was alive, would she be more developed, not that I thought she was ugly at all, I loved every bit of her then as I do know, but age changes us, and I wonder if she would have changed, she was only young, I guess she probably would look more womanly, and graceful.

'What are you thinking about four?' the question sorta catches me off guard, Tris would have asked me that if she were here.

I sigh 'I was just thinking, if Tris was alive, do you recon she would look different then she did at 16?'

'Well duh! Her boobs probably would have come in' Christina jokes, still Candor to this day she speaks her mind.

'She had boobs' I protest, slightly blushing, remembering that once and only time we were one. 'You just couldn't make them out through those baggy t-shirts she wore'

Christina looks like she has been given Christmas early. 'You mean you saw them stiff?'

I look at Christina and roll my eyes 'of course, I was her boyfriend' I try to make out that it's not a big deal.

'But she was such a prude and had intimacy problems, she said that you and her never-'

'We did!' I cut her off 'the last night we were together we did' and then sadness creeps over me and I bury my head into my pillow again, unable to face the day.

'Sorry four, I didn't mean to bring up that memory'

'Do you mind just leaving me for a while, I gotta get ready for work and I don't want to talk about it anymore?

'ok' she says quietly, and after a minute I hear the door shut behind her. She lingered like she wanted to say something and then left, like she thought better of it.

I bring my head back up and look to the empty side of my bed. I got the bigger bed so that it would remind me of her, and so that I could imagine her sleep next to me at night. _Pathetic right. _

I close my eyes tight and it's like she is there, lying next to me. I reach my hands out and draw her to me stroking her hair, smoothing my hands over her waist. _Good morning Tobias_ she pouts, and I kiss her lips, and she kisses mine, and I run my hands through her hair and her hands trace the contours of my back, like they always did, she then does something I wasn't expecting, she pushes me back onto the bed and removes her clothes, I gaze up at her beauty, hips are a little bigger chest more fuller, and her eyes more brighter. I prop myself onto my elbows and run my hand through her hair, and I notice it's longer. I always liked her with short hair because of its practicality, but now it reminds me of how peaceful we could be. I pull her down to me and kiss her urgently and find myself getting more and more passionate. She gets up and says _you're going to be late for work_ with that she walks into the bathroom looking over her shoulder at me and smiling, I can't help but admire her beautiful body as she walks.

I pull myself from my daydream long enough to realize that yes I do need a shower. I get up and follow where the apparition of Tris went and run the hot water, I look down at myself and think I should probably take a cold shower, I go to turn the taps and she is back, in the shower waiting for me. I step in and draw the curtain.

I think I will have a hot shower after all. 

**And that's the end of that, hope to hear feedback soon. Don't be afraid to ask me anything I don't bite... Like who wants to know what Four has tattooed across his heart? **


	3. Chapter 3 - paranoia

**Ugh! What a day, I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but I had to work all day till late, and then I went to my Bf's house for dinner. And was there til midnight. And now it's just after 1am and I'm finally done editing this chapter, I've been trying to do it all day but kept getting Distracted and busy with work. I want to thank all who reviewed and who have started following this story. It really keeps me going and makes me want to post more often. It's funny because I already know how this fanfic will end, and that is how I am able to cope with Tris death in Allegiant. But you guys don't, so you're the reason I keep going. Oh and for all those interested in Fours tattoo. It's a bird. (lame I know) but it is supposed to be Tris. Powerful, free, but birdlike and delicate, and also because she had birds of her family members across her heart. It will come up later. **

**Anyway, you're just going to have to bear with me. This is a necessary chapter, but boring... I will post another one tomorrow I promise. Anyway Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: you know I'm not Veronica Roth, I don't even own my own car let alone a bestselling book series. **

I walk into Johanna's office and she greets me with a smile

'Good morning four, I take it that you finally rested well last night, you have a healthy glow about you' she says cheerfully.

_Glow? _

'I actually had more nightmares last night Johanna' I don't want to tell her that my glow is probably from my morning spent with Tris in the shower. She doesn't need to know I'm hallucinating as well as having nightmares.

'Oh dear not good' she says with a sad face, 'you have had them every night since the break in'

'Yea I know.' I say eager to change the subject. About a week ago there was a break in our apartment blocks, nothing was taken as far as I know, but just the thought of having an intruder in your private space is alarming. I changed the locks after that and dug up and cleaned my old gun. My unit was the only one they broke into.

'Have you heard from Cara and Matthew lately?' I ask purposely leaving out Caleb. I don't hate him but I still cannot look at him, he looks too much like _her_. And also, I would have preferred him dead over Tris.

'I have actually, Cara has been helping Matthew out with a new project, she couldn't say what it was but they are saying that it is revolutionary and will change how the world see's GP's and GD's. She said they might be able to abolish GD's completely but at this stage its only speculation.' Johanna says this excitedly.

'How on earth can they do that?' I don't understand genetics, never will and will never try to

'they believe that they can alter the genetic sequence that will change a GD's genetic formula and speed up its process of evolving, making the healing quicker and therefore producing GP's in everyone.' She says in a matter of fact way.

My eyebrows pull together 'I thought when we changed Chicago that it was going to be a place where that stuff didn't matter.'

'Unfortunately Four that stuff will always matter to people who want to hold it against us. we are safe here but other parts of the united states still feel there is a separation of the classes of GP's GD's and its sad to say that many out there still are defined in that way. We need to be prepared if ever that is upon our doorstep again. That's what we must do now as politicians. If you want to avoid a violent war you have got to be prepared with the bucket of water to throw when the fire sparks, it's just to placate the people anyway. If we can keep that propergander of the streets of Chicago we shouldn't even need it. It's just a precaution. Besides we have bigger concerns'

'Of course' I say dropping the subject that still niggles in the back of my mind.

'We still have alot of work cleaning the city and keeping it running smoothly. I have meeting with the council this week to discuss where our resources are best needed at this point in time.' She stand at the window and looks out over the city.

'Four I need you to go and see George at the police sector and see if you can convince him to let Amar and Zeke do security for the meeting.' She says pulling her eyebrows together

'Of course, is something the matter Johanna?' I ask noticing when she rubbed her furrowed face.

'Hmm I don't know if it's even an issue worth mentioning, but there have been a few robberies lately. And that's why I know George will be tense about letting Zeke and Amar do security. He needs every man on deck from what I have heard about this past robbery'

_Robberies_?_ I haven't heard anything of that_.

'They occurred two nights ago in the old erudite building where Matthew and Caleb work. The normal security managed to chase them off, but last night they got in, and disabled the security system.' Johanna says

'Did they take anything?' I ask interested now

'No' and now she withdraws into herself

'No? is there any more to that story cause I doubt thieves would just break in to stroll around the building' I can't help the tone of my voice, I hate when Johanna does this, tells me apart of a story but wont trust me with the rest of it.

'They came for something particular, Matthew didn't even know what it was, it wasn't his field apparently, they went for something in the labs where Caleb works'

"And did they get it?' I am eager, she can't tell by my tone, and she gives me and inquisitive look.

'No, something got them, George found the thieves passed out and badly beaten, I hear they are in a stable condition in the hospital where the police are guarding them around the clock and waiting to question them.'

I look at Johanna like she has gone crazy and laugh 'what do you mean something got them?'

'The police have found no evidence of there ever being anybody but the thieves in the room. They are reviewing footage now but are yet to locate the perpetrator who beat them up.'

I look at her like she is still hiding something from me. She has gotten good at lying now that she isn't tied to Candor or Amity anymore.

'Is that all you know?' I say mulling over what she has said.

'Yes' she says simply. 'maybe you can question George about it when you see him'

'I think I will' I turn to walk out the door and head for the elevator pushing the down button. This is all so perplexing. I wish Tris was here, she could read the situation better than I ever could.

The elevator doors slide open and Tris is standing there smiling at me.' _Hey you!'_ She says in my head. _'you called for an expert?'_ I hit the ground floor button and the elevator shoots down. '_I had fun this morning'_ and she winks at me.

I smile at her, 'Tris do you think Johanna was withholding something from me?'

Tris walks up to me and stands very close '_why you asking me for dummy, I'm just your imagination' _and she raises her hand and flicks me in between the eyes.

I jolt back to reality and realize that I've reached the ground floor already and the elevator has pinged. I go to walk out and the black camera in the corner of the elevator catches my attention.

Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched again.

I really need to get a grip on reality.

**I just love how cheeky Tris is. I'm having visions of drop dead Fred. **

**OK please review I love the feedback and I will post another one tomorrow. Also, if anyone picks up any incorrectness about the Gp Gd genetic thing let me know. I'm kinda like Four because I DONT CARE about how that stuff works and totally tuned out and skipped those parts in the book. And I can't go back to my book for reference because I leant it to my friend, so I'm going off memory... – Rionsremy**


	4. Chapter 4 - things that creep

**Ok, so I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. I will post the next chapter after the weekend. **

I stand in the erudite building lobby and a shiver runs down my back. So many dark memories were made here. Tris almost died here, we killed and over through the erudite here. Too much sadness holds within these walls for me.

I had made my way down to the police compound, but upon arriving was informed that George and his crew were at the erudite building still, gathering evidence and going over footage. I didn't want to go to the building, but if I ever wanted to get answers then I guess I would have to suck it up and risk running into Caleb.

'Tobias!' I hear my name being yelled from across the lobby and Zeke stands there waving at me in his uniform.

I smile and make my way over to him but a burly policeman steps in front of me.

'Identify yourself?' he drones at me. He has a big body and a thick neck and the head that looks like a squashed fruit.

'I'm Tob-'

'Robert hold up he doesn't need to be treated that way, he has clearance' Zeke says putting his hand on Roberts's huge sweaty shoulder.

Robert steps aside in a grunting way. 'Sorry about that, the guy is from the fringe; scary as Hell! Am'I'rite?' Zeke says to me out of earshot of Robert.

'Don't worry he may look scary, but the guy is about as smart as a pickle. And as soft a babies bum. We just have him stand there and intimidate people when they try to get into restricted areas, he is actually a really nice guy and you should hear him on talent night, man that guy can sing!' Zeke continues.

'He does a good job' I say smiling at Zeke, I haven't caught up with him properly since we scattered Tris' ashes. He and I have been so busy since then. Zeke looks happy, and that makes me happy. It took him a while to forgive me about Uriah, but we finally made it, and I'm glad for it. It's like we never stopped being friends.

'I'm here to talk to George have you seen him?' I ask getting back to the reason I am here

'He is currently interviewing some of the staff that is here. But while you wait, do you wanna see something creepy?' Zeke says with a wicked grin.

I shrug 'sure why not?'

Zeke leads me up the stairs and into a surveillance room. Amar is in there. 'Four good to see ya buddy, what are you doing here?'

'I actually am here on behalf of Johanna; she wants some security for the council meeting this week and was wandering if George could spare you and Zeke?'

'Oh I see I see. Well take it up with George; he calls the shots around here these days.'

'He is interviewing Caleb currently so I thought I would show him the video' Zeke pops in

Amar looks at Zeke and then at me. 'Ok, but Tobias, this is strictly confidential stuff we are about to show you. If any one hears about his and we will feed you to Robert, or at least make him sit on you' I smile and chuckle a little.

'Don't worry I cross my heart' I say dramatically and Amar smiles.

The light goes off and Amar pushes play on the video screen. This is what I see

Six men all wearing battle fatigues walk onto the screen guns held up, their faces are shielded with balaclavas. One is using hand gestures to signal to the rest of them, he must be the leader of their group. As they walk further into the room they reach a wall of illuminated refrigerators. They are all empty except for one. One has something in it. I can't make it out but one of the men wipes his hand over the front of the tank and cleans off the ice that has formed there. I still can't tell what is in the tank but it's shorter than the men in the room and slight in its appearance, it almost looks human. I continue watching as one of the men set up something on the floor and another man fiddles with some dial in the corner. My bet they control the refrigerators. The rest of them stand guard.

Then something unexpected happens. The refrigerator lights flicker and then all go out. The guy working on the floor stands up rigidly and fluidly, and holds his hands to his throat, the rest of the men turn to look at him, they seem confused and panicked. Then the men with the guns start doing something strange, they start beating themself up, each one using the end of his own rifle to smack himself in the face. The man fiddling with the dials looks terrified and runs for the door but freezes. He doesn't move at all, I realize I am sitting on the edge of my seat, as I watch this frozen man fly into the wall! Like he was hit with a huge unseen force or blast. All men now lie unconscious on the floor. Everything is still for a moment and then the lights flicker back on. I look back at the fridges and realize that the dark shape kept behind the glass is gone.

I look at Zeke when the clip ends. 'What the hell was that?'

Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at me like he is an exciting little kid

'That's what we are here to find out'

**I'm going to leave it there just to mess with you heads. **


	5. Chapter 5 - the ghost's within us

**Hello I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I would like to take a second to reply to a couple of comments. **

**Alexbellefan- thanks for all your positive comments! And as for a wedding and kids, well you are just going to have to read this story to the end :P**

**ChibiRealm- thank you for taking the time to write that long comment. Sorry chapter 2 made you cry. I know how you feel and I think most of the readers feel the same way you do. And thank you for clearing up the Gd, Gp nonsense. I thought that too. And that's how Tobias feels. But Johanna seems to think that there may be something to it, and the former erudite can't help themselves sometimes when it comes to knowledge and experiments. I think what I'm really trying to get at in this fanfiction is that Tris was special. And that's all I'm going to say. :P keep reading though. **

**Everyone else- thank you for your support and I agree with you all when you say make this a happy ending. I will do my best. **

**On with chapter five. Now we are getting into the heavy stuff. Please don't hate me for what I did at the end of this chapter. It is a cliff-hanger. **

After talking over what we saw on the footage I finally get to meet with George. He looks haggard, almost like what he saw on the footage actually disturbed him. I don't blame him.

'Four! You're actually someone I want to see.' He says unexpectedly.

'Me?' I don't know why he wants to see me.

He leads me to a small room and sits me down and shuts the door. He sighs a heavy sigh. 'Four where were you last night?'

I raise an eyebrow. Am I being suspected?

'I was at home.' I answer truthfully.

'Were you alone?'

'Yea, when you live by yourself, you tend to spend your nights alone' I retort not knowing where this is going.

'I only mean is there someone who could vouch for you being there all night?' he says apologetically like he is trying to be gentle.

'The doorman is there all night, and there is security cameras, ever since that break in a week ago, I'm sure if you look at the footage you will see me come home from work and not leave my apartment til the following morning' I say flatly, he knows all this.

'Ok yes of course. Hmm' he lets out another heavy sigh and his brow furrows.

'What is going on?' I'm a little annoyed now.

'Come with me Four let's take a walk' he says standing up.

'Not until you tell me what's going on!' I demand more urgently then I meant to.

George turns and faces me, 'I think it is best if I just showed you.'

George leads me to a room that I recognize right away from the video, and he has me put special shoes protectors on and gloves on so that I don't contaminate evidence.  
He leads me right to the frozen tank.

'This is a cryogenic tank; it is where they freeze things to preserve them without them becoming contaminated and to keep them in an unanimated state. There was something in this tank last night, but we are still unsure of what that is. It was what the thieves were here to get. But it's gone. And no one can understand how.'

I think about what George is saying and let it register in my mind. The thing in this tank was frozen and unanimated. So how is it gone? Just like I saw on the screens, the lights went off in the tank and then all those strange things happened. And then when the lights came on the thing was gone.

I look around the room at the aftermath and wonder how I didn't notice all the blood stains around the room. _These thieves were beaten senseless._

I look at the tank, now with the door open and it thawed out it just looks like a glass box. And I'm reminded one the case that Tris drowns in her fear landscape.

'What's any of this got to do with me?' I ask curiously.

'We discovered this when we opened the door this morning' he turns pointing to the glass of the tank.

And there on the door is something that makes my blood run cold, so cold that it hurts to pump it through my veins. There on the inside of the glass door is blood and among the blood scratched into the glass is my name "Tobias".

I can't help but just stand there with my mouth agape, a million questions running through my head.

After discussing things over with George I think I got him to believe that I had nothing to do with my name being there. And that I wanted to be informed as soon as he has any understanding as to why my name is painfully etched there. I also managed to ask George about the security for the council meeting and he assured me he would take care of it. He could tell I was rattled after what I saw and I think he kinda regretted showing me. He told me to go home and rest and said to contact him if anything strange happened and if I needed his help. I thanked him and was eager to get out of that building after that. _Great!_ _Another "Great" memory to add to the list of erudite "Fun times"_ _Man I hate this building._

I wasn't looking where I was going because I knock some man right over and onto his face.

'I am so sorry!' I say helping him up. 'Caleb?'

_Great just what I need_

'Four!' he squeaks! I don't think I have ever heard him make that noise before. He seems alarmed at my presence, no he seems afraid.

'What are you doing here' he stammers, a little more evenly this time.

'I am on an errand for Johanna, had to see George' I say, he looks like he is going to wet his pants.

'Oh ok' he says nervously 'sorry I have to cut our conversation short but I must go' and he scurries off down into one of the corridors.

'Nice to see you Caleb' I shout after him.

_That guy gets weirder and weirder_

I finally arrive home and I couldn't be happier to have another shower and hop into bed. I actually believe after the stress I went through today I might sleep tonight.

I slide my key in the door, but it is already unlocked. I may not have been dauntless for a long time but my training pumps fiercely through my blood still, readying me for a fight. I can feel the adrenalin clearing my mind and rippling in my fists.

Something feels wrong! I cautiously step inside.

There I examine my apartment. Nothing looks disturbed, but I feel something out of place. I open the draw nearest me and pull out a gun I have concealed there. I may not live by the gun anymore but I'm not a fool to not have one in my house, not since the last break-in anyway. I scan the room once more and assure myself that the room is secure. I slowly creep towards my bedroom door which is shut and place my hand on the knob.

I recoil my hand painfully when I receive an unexpected static shock. _What the hell? _

I glance around the room again and that's when I notice it's different. Everything looks charged. My light bulbs glow brighter than usual, the plant in the corner that Christina bought me that is usually dead looks alive and spritely. The hairs on my arms stick up and the hair on my head clings annoyingly in places and is flying upwards in others. My ears pick up a slight electrical humming too.

I put my hand back on the door now and only slightly flinch when the shock comes again, but I keep my hand there. I turn it slowly and quietly. I can feel someone on the other side of this door. I can feel their breathing.

I take a deep breath before I burst through the door and take aim.

My hands tighten ferociously and I shoot.

The moment I shoot two things happen. The lights in the apartment explode and the electricity in the air is cut. The second thing is that I wish I hadn't fired my gun. I regret alot of things in life. I regret not spending every waking minute with Tris. I regret not trusting her. I regret not being there that fateful night. But in this moment my regret is a hundred times worse than any of those. I regret firing my gun, because when I shot I didn't miss. And when I shot I saw her fall to the floor. I shot where I always shoot, right between the eyes.

I look at her lifeless body on the floor and I crumble to my knees

Her grey blue eyes pierce my very soul, her eyes, once so bright now stare lifelessly at me and blood trickles down her nose and onto the floor.

I wheeze her name and it cracks on its way out.

'Tris!' I drop my gun. _What have I done!_

**Sorry guys I'm really evil to poor Tobias! No haters please! Just hold out for the next chapter. –rionsremy**


	6. Chapter 6 - the walking dead

**Hello peoples! Sorry this is so late. I left you on a cliff hanger for a few days now, I hope your all still there and haven't lost hope. I have been sick, and busy and sick, and having nightmares like Four! Except I got eaten by a shark in my nightmare! And I have had crazy writers block. This chapter was a challenge, but I promised myself I had to get it up today, its Halloween here and it seemed fitting to bring back the dead – rionsremy**

'Tris' I moan her name inconsolably.

She just lays there bleeding on the floor. Dead. _I killed her_.

I crawl over to her body and put my hands on her face, she is still warm. She was real. She was alive!

_She was alive_

There is a commotion outside my door. _They must have heard the gunshot!_

I take my gun and head to the door of my apartment trying to push the image of a dead Tris from my mind.

I look through the peep hole and see people in the hallway talking with the doorman. And I can hear the muffled voices.

'it sounded like a gunshot!' someone say's. My chest tightens.

'you fool it sounded like champagne popping!' says another

I see the doorman raise his hands and hush the people. 'It's alright everyone it was just lightning from the storm. It hit our building and blew the fuse box. That's why we haven't got any power.'

_When did a storm roll over?_

'When will the power come back on? Someone yells

'Most likely tomorrow when I get someone out here to look at it' the door man says over the crowd of people 'In the meantime take some candles for yourself and your neighbours who are not here. Help the elderly ones as well'

I step away from the door and take deep breath.

No body heard the gun shot, they couldn't hear it over the lightning. _Lucky strike_. It's not quite dark yet and I can still see in my apartment in the afternoon light.

_Tris, what am I going to do with your body. _

I rub my eyes and try not to cry and make my way back to the bedroom and open the door. What I see makes my head spin.

Tris is there sitting up with one hand on the floor and a bloodied bullet in her other. She looks up at me dazed.

'Tobias?' she says tiredly.

In a second I'm at her side holding her head in my hands and looking at her face and her bullet wound, there is still blood. I pick her up bridal style and take her into the bathroom and place her sitting on the vanity and leaning against the mirror.

'Tris you're going to be all right okay!' she nods at me and her head lolls lazily to one side. I pull out the first aid kit and start cleaning up her wound.

As I'm cleaning her up I hurriedly kiss her lips. To be honest I have no Idea how to dress a wound like this, I have never had to, usually when you get shot between the eyes you don't need first aid, you need a morgue. 'Tris' I say but I don't know what else to say. She looks at me and smiles. She looks better already. I continue with her wound, wiping the excess blood away. The hole in her head is huge, and she still clutches the bullet in her hand.

'how on earth did you get that out' I ask. I also want to ask _'how the hell are you still alive?!'_ And then I want to ask even more than that, _'how are you alive period!?'_ And _'How the hell did you get here?'_

'It fell out' she says looking at the bullet.

I look at her like she might have brain damage. I continue to clean up her head wound and notice that it's starting to disappear. Slowly it closes itself up like its healing rapidly. I watch in amazement as it shuts and then scabs and then goes red and blotchy, until it is perfectly smoothes over like brand-new skin. I continue staring at the patch of perfect skin that I don't even hear her say my name. It's not until her hands are on my waist that I wake out of my daze. 'Tobias?' she says cautiously. She still has blood all over her face and I busy myself cleaning it off. I can't talk.

'Tobias' she says again grasping my wrists gently and pulling them down into her lap.

'I have to clean the blood of the floor before it stains' I say turning to go but she holds on tightly now and won't let me go. I turn back to her, but I can't look at her, I look at my shoes.

'I know that this must be difficult for you, but you need to relax' she sooths gently.

I look at her. I can't cry in front of her. 'I don't understand' I say holding it together.

'Of course you don't.' She smiles 'me being alive is so unnatural to you'

I look at her. I have seen her every day in my mind for the last three years. Never could I believe that I could hold her warm body again.

'Right now, you need to take a deep breath and comprehend this moment' she says worriedly. Why is she worried about me for, I'm not the one that got shot.

'I'm sorry' I say and then I can't be strong anymore. My eyes become traitors and release a fountain of tears that have welling up since I fired my gun.

'What ever for Tobias?' she says holding me to her.

I cry into her chest, no I sob hysterically. All the years and the memories pouring out like I opened Pandora's Box.

'I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed!' she "shhh's" me stroking my hair and kissing my head.

'And, I shot you. I saw it was you and pulled the trigger! I killed you!' I cry harder now. _Seriously dude man up! _

I can feel her laughing, and when I look up she is smiling. 'Is that what you're sorry for?'

'Among other things, yes!' I sniffle.

She laughs again. Her laugh is musical. I forgot how amazing it sounded.

'I don't blame you for any of that you know. And even just now, you did the rational thing. You were afraid that's all' she holds my face in her gentle soft hands.

'Tris' I breathe. 'How are you alive?'

She smiles a small smile at me and gently kisses my lips. 'I can I answer all your questions, but right now just hold me'

I looked panicked and she notices and says quickly 'I promise I won't go anywhere, I'm here now and tomorrow I can explain everything to you. Just hold me tonight' and she slides off the vanity and nestles into my arms

'I'm never letting you out of my sight again you know' I say holding her tightly.

'I wouldn't have it any other way' she smiles into my chest.

**And you thought I had killed her : P dw she is back and staying. This was such a hard chapter to write. I wrote it three times and I'm still not happy with it. But I want to know, how would you react if you saw the resurrected love of your life again? I wouldn't even be able to talk, I would just want to cuddle until i knew for sure that they were back for good. **


	7. Chapter 7 - no regrets

**Hellooo everybody! I am very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I had family come and visit me on the weekend and aside from that my life is falling apart (don't ask, and also don't grow up its a trap!) **

**Ok so I'm not sorry for this chapter. I'm going to warn you now, this chapter contains a little bit of adult context and also MUSH (ew!) that I actually do apologize for, I am not the overly romantic type. (My ex once wrote me a love song and I wanted to vomit all over him!) But ever since reading allegiant and getting to know Four I kinda got the feeling he was a bit hopeless without Tris. And well this chapter is purely to please those who want some sexy mushy goo! Actually the original chapter I wrote was alot more explicit and alot less cheesy. I wrote it for my friend cause she is a pervert and has no life. But alas here it is, we will get back to the plot after this chapter. A storm is coming. - rionsremy**

_**My hands are covered in blood. Tris is standing before me and I yell her name, but she doesn't answer. I have shot her between the eyes. She stands with a gaping hole in her head and looks at me like she isn't there but in a distant place.**_

'_**I thought you loved me Tobias' she drones. Walking towards me like the undead.**_

'_**Why did you kill me?' one of her eyes it looking in another direction. Blood dripping down her face and her neck is bent in a wrong angle.**_

'_**I'm sorry' I plead and get down on my knees as she steps closer. **_

'_**I thought you loved me!' with that she takes my gun and presses the barrel to my forehead. **_

'_**I do, Tris I love you more than my life!' I beg her to believe me**_

'_**Prove it!' she says coldly. When she opens her mouth maggots crawl out. **_

'_**Tris please!' **_

'_**Be brave Tobias' and she fires. **_

I wake up gasping for air and in a cold sweat. I'm not alone because hands slide up my back and rest on my shoulders.

'Are you okay?' she asks worriedly. I nod.

I stand up to go and wash my face and get a drink of water. I look in the bathroom mirror.

_You're a mess! _

As I splash my face I hear her small feet pit pat into the room and slide her hands around my waist. I dry my face and hands and slide my then over her perfectly soft ones.

'You have nightmares often don't you' she says knowingly.

I sigh when I turn around and rest my forehead against her's and close my eyes. I breathe in her smell. She smells so good.

'You dreamt about me didn't you?' she asks and I nod. 'You dreamt that you killed me'

'Tris I'm so sorry' I breathe into her neck.

'Oh Tobias' and she holds me tighter. She feels so slight under my huge t-shirt, so birdlike.

She pulls back and kisses me softly. I kiss her back and for a while we just stand there kissing. It feels good to have her in my arms, to have her body pressed against me.

She takes her lips off mine and kisses my neck, and then my collar bone where she can reach more easily.

I can't help myself grow in want for her.

'Dammit Tris your making me hard!'

She stops kissing me and smiles,

'So?' she breathes in my ear.

She is driving me wild; I push her back gently when she starts kissing my neck again.

'Tris, we don't have to do that, not just yet. I only just got you back' I look at her. Her lips are full and puffy.

_Damn she looks good _

And she pouts at me, electricity coursing through our two bodies. Like she is trying to make me want her. She doesn't have to try hard, I want her, but I'm trying to have self control.

'What if I want to' she whispers quietly. I close my eyes trying to put the thoughts of a naked Tris from my mind.

'Tris I-' she kisses me again cutting my sentence off. I mentally try to fight off the feeling but succumb to her completely.

_Oh my god_!

I kiss her passionately now not holding back anymore and push her up against the wall. I am pressed against her so tightly I feel like I'm hurting her, but she seems to likes it and wants to be closer still. Her hands reach below the waistline of my pants, and I have to stop kissing her and swallow hard when she finds what she is looking for.

I pull her hand out, and catch my breath.

'Wait' I look her in the eyes and hold her face in my hands. 'I have something I want to give you before we do this.' and I lead her back into the bedroom and to the chest of drawers on my side of the bed. I grab what it is I'm looking for and hold it in my hand so she can't see.

'Tris' I pause, I have no idea how to express myself at this point, there is so much going through my head. 'Tris, the day I went back into Chicago to try and stop my parents from waging war against each other I managed to grab something that was important to me. Something that I wanted to give to you that night, once everything was over and we could rebuild together. I always planned on making my life with you. I imagined we would make a home together, have normal lives, maybe even one day have children. And right now I still don't fully believe that you are real. But I'm not going to let another second go by without doing this first, Because I want to have no regrets, whether you're real or not.' I look into her beautiful eyes. So calm and familiar, they make me feel strong and yet they weaken me at the knees.

There are many ways the factions would do this. But right now I go with what's pounding in my heart. I feel humbled by her and inadequate to be in her presence so I get down on my knees and kiss the palms of her hands.

'Tris, I promise you, that I will live each and every day for you, I will die for you a million times just to see you smile, I promise to make you happy, and I pray that this ring finds better favour with you then it did with its previous owner. May it be a constant reminder to me to be a better man then my father' I take the small silver band that was once my mother's from out of my hand and place it on her finger.

Tris looks at me and then to the ring on her finger. 'You kept this ever since that day?' she asks

I nod. And she gets down onto her knee's and looks directly into my eyes, they sparkle with tears but they do not drop. I still hold onto her hands, like they are my lifeline, tethering me to this world.

She smiles, and then laughs and raises an eyebrow 'kids? Really?'

I laugh with her and she throws her arms around my neck and we kiss. I scoop her up in my arms and lay her on the bed and continue to kiss her there.

'Can we do it now' she mumbles through my lips

I reply by removing my shirt.

**I will try and update sooner I really will. But this month is gonna be a busy one! As most of you have figured out I'm Australian so when post this at 1am my time most of you are just waking up! Oh and I have been loving your reviews! some of them make me laugh and actually I have changed parts of the story because of some of your reviews, not crucial parts or plots but, altered it because you have inspired me to. And for future references I think Monday nights is when I will probably update. Mondays my time. **

**Ps. I know that alot of you are probably hunger games fans too, so who is excited for Catching Fire this 21****st****! I know I am!**


	8. Chapter 8 good vs evil

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good week! Thank you for all you supportive reviews, especially my two biggest fans Pitocchi and Night-azure, you comments make me happy yay! I don't know what teacher convention week is but cool! Also fanficteacher thanks for the constructive review. I agree I started slacking off, I needed that reminder to pick it back up again. I just want to hurry up and post the next chapter and I usually do it late at night and there must be so many errors I don't even realize (ugh failure!). Hopefully this chapter is better grammatically speaking (story wise I can't promise you bestseller). Ok to everyone else thanks for commenting, you have no idea how much boost they give me. **

**this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful man, who is my very own version of Four (except better and real, and no I'm not sharing!) he believes in me even when I do the weirdest things like write fanfictions that may or may not turn into a Lemon I'm not telling (he did kinda called me a nerd when I told him lol) when I wrote this chapter I thought of him, because he is as smart as an erudite, actually he is the only person I know who could belong to all five factions.**

**Which got me thinking! Which faction would you belong to or would it be more than one? How many divergent have we got here? I know that I would have been born into abnegation and changed to dauntless. But I would have and aptitude for both and erudite. Comment and tell me!**

**Ok! This chapter is not told through the eyes of Four, and I sympathize with this character, because all of us at one point have done the wrong thing and want forgiveness. **

I never meant to hurt anybody.

As I look back on my part I realize that I did some terrible things. I justified them at the time as being logical decisions, as a way to survive. I guess in a way I was most fit to become and erudite at sixteen.

I had tried to be selfless my whole life and even chastised my poor sister when she didn't conform to our factions standards. But when the day came to choose, I chose to be selfish. I chose to gain knowledge. That knowledge turned into greed and hunger and lies. And that eventually turned into self preservation. I never wanted a war, but I became blinded in my greed for knowledge and mislead by false stories, and admittedly I betrayed my family and my friends as a result. I never set out to hurt them or even betray them. But I liked having my ears tickled; I lived the lie, because I thought it was truth. I became a part of a war, but fought for the wrong side, and I fought for the wrong reasons.

Since they opened up "Chicago" _apparently_ _that's its name now,_ they gave us new information, a new history. I delved into historical wars. I read of religions that changed their moral teachings to pagan ideals just to suit their own needs. I learned of racism, suicide, genocide, mercy killings, shootings and kidnappings. There was this one guy who slaughtered all non whites, Jews, gays and religious people in camps. From my understanding he wished to make a society of a certain people. When I think about it, that's what happened when Jeanine tried to gain control and eradicate all of the divergent among us, and I went along with it because I thought she was right.

The strange thing about it all is that I thought I was doing the right thing. I read that in that particular war that many died not believing that Hitler was a bad person who killed all those people. At first I felt the same way about Jeanine. When I was in that prison after being sentenced to death by Evelyn, I still could not believe that I was a bad person who had done the wrong thing. Yes of course I felt bad about my sister, but I had only been given a portion of the facts at the time of my betrayal. I was living a lie and then the truth was exposed. And it was hard for me to believe. I couldn't believe I was evil.

I feel ashamed that I wasn't smart enough to delve deeper into the truth and find out what was really going on. My sister did though; she was brave enough to expose the truth even though it hurt like tearing off a bandaid. She did what was necessary for everyone. In the end it cost Tris her life. My sister knew the true meaning to be selfless, fearless, truthful and just. And above all she showed love. She loved me enough to save me from death when she had me busted out of prison, and she saved me again when she took my place. Even though I had hurt her and betrayed her, she proved to me that people can be forgiven, no matter how awful their sins are. If she could forgive me, I could forgive me. Tris proved that your faction didn't have to define you. Hitler was German but that didn't mean that all German people were evil. I guess there are good and bad people everywhere we look, but ultimately we have the choice to choose, good vs. evil. Hasn't it always been like that since the very beginning? History only proves that. When great power is thrust upon us we are tested whether we use it for the good of others or for the benefit of ourselves! Tris had great power, and she used it for a purpose to help others, her sacrifice benefited us all, and it took her death for me to realise the truth.

I wish in the end, that I could have been more like my sister. I know I can never measure up to her, but I can try.

'He is ready to see you now Caleb' the brutish man with a tattoo of a tear below his eye says. His gruff voice pulls me from my thoughts and back to reality. I feel panicked for a moment as I remember why I am here.

When he summoned me this morning I knew what it would be about. I tried to think of what I could do to avoid coming to see him but gave up knowing it was inevitable. There is no place I can run or hide from him; I just need to keep calm.

I follow the brutish man down the dark hallway of one of the very few derelict buildings left in Chicago. I remember seeing a warning sign on the front of the fence that said "DO NOT ENTER building condemned" maybe that's why it hasn't been turned into housing, or a hospital. I guess this place is the last place anyone would look for us too, it is the perfect hideout. Only the dauntless would want to live in a place that could come crashing down on you at any minute. Thank goodness their faction doesn't exist anymore.

When we get to the end of the hallway the brutish man opens a door and nods for me to go in there. I step into the room. I have only been here a handful of times but it's always the same. He'll be sitting there at his desks that is littered with paper and is usually smoking some thick gross smelling cigar. I don't relish our visits, but it's a necessary chore. Today is different though, he sits in his chair as usual smoking his ugly cigar, but he is facing the window and the room is dark, lit only by a small desk lamp. On his desk is a half empty bottle of scotch and more alarmingly a gun.

'I take it you asked me to come here so that you could find out what I know about the break-in last night' I say matter of fact. I know that is not the reason but it seems like a plausible lie to go with.

He doesn't answer, I hear him take a long drag and then a slow exhale and I see smoke rising above his chair.

'Caleb do you know why I asked you to be on this project?' he says wryly still not turning around to face me.

'Because I exceed in chemical engineering and DNA repairing?' I say factually.

I hear him chuckle slightly. _Wrong answer?_

'Incorrect boy! I chose you because I had watched you for such a long time I can predict your wants and needs. I knew you would jump at the chance because it meant knowledge. And from what I have determined from you is that you will put knowledge above anything else, even the lives of your own family.'

What he says is true, it's my past, but that doesn't make his words hurt any less. I try not to let my feelings show; I need to be in control. But it's the way he says it that bothers me, like a taunt, even slightly sarcastic.

People are difficult to understand, I much prefer books, they give you the information you ask for. And they don't hide behind false pretences.

I stay quiet, I need this conversation go accordingly. Manipulation however runs through my veins, I've done this before. I need to pretend that I'm a weak pathetic little nerd. I hunch my shoulders to make me look shorter and weaker. Before I arrived I already tucked in my shirt and loops my buttons in the wrong holes, so that my shirt doesn't sit right making me look childish. He needs to see me as someone he can boss around and not a threat.

'As you know six of my best men were brutally attacked last night while trying to extract her. You are the lead scientist on this project so please explain to me' he turns around and his eyes are dark and dangerous and he spits the last of his sentence with venom 'how did this happen?!'

'Sir, I am still trying to analyse the data. But if my calculations are correct she may have exceeded our expectations' I say trying to show fear but in a way that am also trying to hide it so that he thinks that I am afraid of him and to make him think I am nervous but trying to be brave.

'Go on?' he says curiously.

I take a deep breath

'You assigned me to this project because you wished to harvest Tris DNA sequence. But after examining all the footage from the Chicago experiment it became clear to me that the older the divergent was the more that subjects abilities were refined. It's hard to say exactly how refined but I believe sir that these types of people could have had the ability to expand their brain to make them smarter. The generation that were last documented in the Chicago experiment were creative, more driven and their brain patterns detected that they had more comprehension than the average human. If my calculations are correct a perfect divergent hypothetically could extend their brain waves to other people and objects. Their ability to communicate could be shared by a single thought rather than a physical motion, also I believe that they could have the ability to force their will upon another through the use of telepathic mind control. Unfortunately we never could see a perfect fully grown divergent to prove this theory as Tris was the only one we discovered. My estimations states that the brain of a divergent is fully evolved by the age of 20. So when we created her we grew her to age 19 to see how far her brain waves would develop without pushing the natural boundaries to their limit. Unlike the other failed experiments she has shown much greater results and I believe that she has achieved a higher brain function then that we originally hoped for. She is perfect. And now she is coming into the final stages of her brain development. Sir I believe that last night when your men went to extract her, her self-preservation kicked in even though she was inactive. It was she that attacked your men! and judging by the footage we saw, I don't think we are dealing with an average divergent, but rather a telepathic weapon who is immune to most of your serums sir.'

His eyes are wicked as he looks at me through the thick smoke rising from his cigar, I hope I havnnt revealed too much.

'Why didn't you tell me this sooner, your job was to grow her under Matthews nose and make sure you didn't get caught, you have withheld crucial information, information that could have prevented this entire mishap!' he shouts.

'With all due respect sir, she was in a stable condition when I left her that night. I had no clue that she would evolve spontaneously. When the tank emailed me her observations the morning of the disaster it was then I discovered her true potential.

'So where did our experiment go?' he asks tersely

'assuming she survived that is hard to say, she could be anywhere and she could be nowhere, until I finish analysing the data we won't know. For all we know she could have vaporized herself in her fury'

'So what do you suggest we do?'

'Arm you men with your strongest serums. From my knowledge the peace serum was the only one she couldn't resist in her first life, if my theory is correct; it should neutralize her to a calm state where we can sedate her without injury. If we can get her back to the lab I can charge down her brain functions to a less threatening level.'

'Can you do that?' he asks sceptically

'Theoretically yes, depending on what state she is in when we find her I should be able to imbed a chip into her brain that will release a constant drip of endorphins that can keep her over relaxed. This relaxed state is sure to diffuse any of her powers that she might have developed.'

He smiles, I hate it when he does that, it's so unnatural. He stands now and pauses to look at me. The silence makes me nervous.

'Are you still wondering why I asked you to come here today?' as he say's this he picks up the gun and rubs the barrel with the cuff of his white sleeve. _Is that blood?_

I gulp, I did realize that this was why he asked me here, but I thought that I could convince him that he still needed me to get her back.

'Lucky for you Caleb I have had a change of heart. I still need you to finish this job. We will get her back and we will restore balance. Don't make me doubt your motives again, because the next time I summon you, you will leave in a box! Now get out of my sight and find out if she is alive!'

I don't need to be told twice. I walk out in a hurry and leave the condemned building. I make sure I am not followed, because I know she is alive, but I need to warn her. I need to keep her safe.

**Is Caleb good? Is he bad? Until next chapter my fellow divergent! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I have had the most full on two weeks and have not had time to write or even get online to post. But I finally got some time to myself yesterday and today, my Bf had to go on a business trip so I have been able to catch up on stuff. I was going to post this last night but I was pressured to go out to this beach reggae rooftop bar with all my friends. This guy tried chatting me up and came up close laced his fingers through my hair and sniffed it! Like really? Who does that! I was so close to punching him in the face! Seriously whenever I go out without my boyfriend all the creepers come out! Ugh! Should have just stayed home and updated instead. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and to everyone who told me what faction they would be in. I feel like I know you all a little better **

**Ok! Has anyone seen the new divergent trailer? If not I suggest you immediately YouTube it! Four is shirtless and tattooed and Sexy! Anyway for all those out there wanting me to turn this into a lemon... I just ... I can't I'm sorry. I'm not a prude, I'm just not comfortable writing something... lemony, and sharing it with you all, so I will just leave it to your vivid imaginations to fill in the blanks. I will try to make it as steamy as possible. And if I can I will try and update sooner than next Monday for you all, no promises tho. **

I watch her while she sleeps and wonder if I have ever seen something so beautiful and peaceful in all my life. I smile as her chest rises and falls under the light bed sheet and resist the urge to slide my hand over her bare waist.

I wonder what she is dreaming about. _I think you really need to snap out of it and figure out how she is here! _Her presence niggles at the back of my mind along with so many questions that for the moment I have locked up within me. I just want this moment to last forever. I want her to wake up so I can see her beautiful eyes, but then I am afraid if she does wake up she will disappear and this will all be some beautiful dream. I look to the ring I placed on her finger last night and sigh, I want her to know how much I love her just in case she...

Her eyes flutter open and it takes her a moment to meet my gaze, her face breaks into a perfect smile. She has definitely become more beautiful.

She shifts her position so that she presses her body against me and wraps her arm around me. She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and I can't help but blush having her so close.

She looks up after a minute and meets my eyes, mumbling 'morning' still thick with sleep. I smile. I feel my heart might burst having her in my arms. I never imagined that this moment could be real. She raises her hand and runs it through her hair and stretches like a cat against me, our legs intertwine and she giggles a little when my hands run over her sides gently tickling her. I feel myself swell in want for her, and she gives me a cheeky look knowingly.

I smile and try to ignore my pressing desire.

'What do you want for breakfast?' I ask trying to distract her. She smiles and then laughs and presses her hands to cover her face and I can see she is blushing and turning away from me shyly.

'What do you want for breakfast?' I say again tickling her for real now, she squeals and I roll on top of her so that she can't fight back I pin her arms up by her head and hold her there.

She sucks in a quick breath and looks up at me with eyes full of passion her lips full and red.

This time I lean forward and whisper it into her ear 'what do you want for breakfast?' I slowly pronounce the words out.

She draws in a big breath and when she lets it escape I hear I slight moan on the end of it. I hold her eyes until she smiles coyly and whispers back 'you!'

I press my lips urgently to hers.

A loud knock at the door cause us both to freeze in fright. I climb off her slowly and she covers herself with the sheet. I pull on some pants quickly and creep to the door. Telling Tris to shush as I listen out for whoever might be there.

I wait and listen and I hear a rustling of paper, then a small envelope slips underneath my door and I hear footsteps walk away and out of the building.

'What is it?' I hear Tris whisper. I pick it up and walk back to the bed. Tris sits there with the sheet pulled up to her chest. I look at her and notice something different and kick myself mentally for not realizing it sooner.

'Tris where are your tattoos?' I say completely baffled. As I stare at her perfectly unmarked skin.

Her eyebrows furrow and she looks down at her chest and runs her hands frantically over the place where the three birds flew. She gets up and runs to the bathroom mirror and I see the ones on her back are missing too.

I pick up one of my shirts from off the ground and bring it into the bathroom with me; there Tris is looking teary eye into the mirror over her shoulder to see her back.

'I don't know!' she says frantically and I pull her to me and pull the shirt over her head and loop her arms through the holes to cover her nakedness and to cover what she lost. She sniffles.

'I don't understand, Tobias how?' I pull her into my arms and kiss her head.

'I don't know Tris, but I'm sure we will find out the answers'

Holding her is all I can do; I have just as many questions as she does.

None of it seems real and yet here she is flesh and bones in front of me. I sigh and stare at the envelope still in my hand.

Tris looks at it and gasps!

'Its Caleb's handwriting' she say's urgently. I look at her and then at the letter and I panic. I have this dead weight feeling in my stomach, my heart is beating a thousand miles a minute.

I tear open the envelope and read it aloud.

_Four, _

_I know she is with you_

_I know that you both probably have a world of questions going through your head, and I can answer all of them in due time, but now I need to warn you that Tris is in danger. Four you need to keep her protected, make sure nobody hurts her. Your place isn't safe, as soon as they realize that she is with you they will come, and they will kill you or worse wipe your memory of Tris, and they will sedate Tris and take her to conduct horrific experiments on her. You won't be able to fight them so don't even try. Get out as soon as you can I will try to keep them off your scent from this end. I will find you both as soon as I know they don't suspect me and explain everything._

_Keep her safe Tobias! _

_Best of luck, _

_C_

I look at Tris and my blood runs cold, she returns my gaze and squeezes my hand.

Without realizing it a plan formulates in my head.

But I will need help.

**Who do you think Tobias with enlist to help Tris? **


End file.
